drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Tub
"Hot Tub" is the first episode of Drawn Together. Synopsis The housemates all join Drawn Together meet each other for the first time. Clara obliviously makes racist comments against Foxxy, which starts up a fight between them. Meanwhile, Toot comes to the realization that she is no longer a sex symbol and foxxy makes up by French kissing Clara in the hot tub. Plot The housemates arrive and meet one another and despite Spanky's tendency to urinate and defecate on everything as well as Toot's deranged, unrequited attraction to Xandir, they initially get on very well. However, when Foxxy Love, the last housemate to arrive, shows up, friction results immediately from Princess Clara's assumption that Foxxy is the household servant simply because she is black. A catfight ensues between the two, resulting in uncomfortable tension between the housemates. Foxxy remedies the tension by bringing an load of alcohol and throwing an enormous party. When Clara is shunned from the festivities, her feelings are hurt, causing her to break down crying. After a conversation with Spanky in the ball pit room, Clara realizes where she went wrong and immediately tries to patch things up with Foxxy, but her attempted apology contains so many references to black stereotypes that Foxxy is unable to take her seriously. Foxxy finally concludes that Clara has been brainwashed by her father's bigotry and decides the time has come to open up Clara's mind— and her mouth— by French-kissing her in the hot tub. Meanwhile, Toot, struggling to retain her faltering self-esteem, tries to seduce Xandir. However, he is more interested in saving his girlfriend, who is forever being kidnapped by evil wizards; furthermore, Xandir is not attracted by Toot's appearance or her obsessive personality. She tries to cause friction between Xandir and his girlfriend by implying to the girlfriend that Xandir is cheating on her, and tells Xandir that his girlfriend does not want his help. She enjoys the results and decides that if she cannot be the sex symbol, she will become the "b***h". Next, after noticing the state of bliss that Clara is in after her kiss with Foxxy, she tries to revive their feud by subtly convincing Clara that Foxxy "violated" her. Clara declares that she won't stand for being treated like that and angrily complains to the producers. They recommend a tequila brunch to clear the air, but the only result is that the events of the previous night are repeated, only in a sped up fashion and with everyone wearing sombreros. Clara demands that the producers eliminate Foxxy. They decide to put the matter to a vote amongst the housemates as to whether or not to keep Foxxy. Foxxy attempts to convince the housemates to help her, but to no avail; Captain Hero even thinks that by voting her out, he will be closer to winning a prize. Ling-Ling comes into the girls' bedroom to challenge Clara to a battle, but she mistranslates his words and thinks he is telling her that she should try to live in harmony with Foxxy and that her preconceptions about black people are wrong. Clara agrees with this and immediately goes downstairs where the vote is being held. (Immediately after this, Toot walks into the bedroom and unwittingly accepts Ling-Ling's challenge. He then proceeds to kill her in graphic fashion.) Clara urges the housemates to vote to keep Foxxy, but her endorsements begin to bear an uncomfortably close resemblance to a slave auction. Foxxy attacks her again, but in the middle of fighting, they find themselves making out again. Musical Number: "Black Chick's Tongue", a parody of "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin, sung by Clara and Foxxy as they make out in the hot tub. Two other original songs appear: "I Wonder Why", which plays during a Foxxy speech over shots of the other characters expressing sadness and "Yeah OK", a hip-hop song that plays during the first booze party. Characters Major Roles *Princess Clara *Foxxy Love *Toot Braunstein *Xandir Minor Roles *Wooldoor Sockbat *Ling-Ling *Spanky Ham *Captain Hero Songs *Ling-Ling's Battle Song R&B, hip hop, pop *I Wonder Why? R&B, disco, funk *Yeah OK Disco *Black Chick's Tongue Disco *Likely Lady Jazz-fusion, jazz-rock, jazz-funk, soul Memorable Quotes *'Ling-Ling:' Ling-Ling no dog! Ling-Ling here to destroy all and give children seizure! ---- *'Toot:' Sometimes I cut myself to relieve the pain! ---- *'Spanky:' (To Xandir) Hey, dungeons and douchebags! You're up. (To Hero) Can you believe this kid? I mean he's been on the phone all day with his old lady. *'Captain Hero:' Dude, I don't blame him. I mean, sure I'd stick and stir any one of these broads but what I really crave is one of those hot black chicks. *''(Foxxy enters)'' *'Foxxy:' Bling blang! Foxxy Love is in the house! *'Captain Hero:' Oh, wow! I'm good at this game. I wish we had a twelve year old girl and a donkey!. *''(Captain Hero stares at the door and waits for an extremely long time)'' *'Captain Hero:' Damn. ---- *'Clara:' Well, hello. I'm glad you're finally here. Would you be a dear and fetch my bags, servant girl? *''(Exreme shock from the rest of the housemates)'' *'Foxxy:' Excuse me, what did you just call me? Servant girl? *'Clara:' Oh, many pardons or "my bad". What do you people call yourselves these days? Mammy, Mooly, Topsy, Schvoogie? *''(Long pause from the housemates)'' *'Spanky:' Ha ha ha ha! Oh my God! She thinks you're our servant cuz you're black! Hah hah! Oh-ho man! This is the best day of my miserable life. Sweeeeeet! I love racism! ---- *'Foxxy:' Now what was that bitch thinking? Foxxy ain't a slave to nobody. Nobody but the rhythm! ---- *'Xandir:' I'm on a never-ending quest to save my girlfriend! ---- *'Foxxy:' Girl, Foxxy Love's gonna teach you how to open up your mind and your mouth! ---- *'Toot:' So fine, if I can't be the sex symbol, I can definitely be the bitch! ---- *'Foxxy:' This is some Fd up S. I am so mad, I've been stuck like this for three hours! ---- *'Captain Hero:' Sorry Foxxy, but if I vote you out now, I'll be one step closer to the million dollars. *'Foxxy:' Million dollars? You know this ain't one of them shows, right? Ain't no prizes? *'Captain Hero:' (In confessional) Silly Foxxy, she'll never win the million dollars with that attitude. ---- *'Spanky:' Why must I ruin everything beautiful? ---- *'Wooldoor:' Wheeeeeeeee! ---- *'Spanky:' Nothing reminds me of my first time like a chick crying. ---- *'Clara:' Why does Foxxy hate me so? It's not like I'm the one who made her black. *'Spanky:' No no no. That's nobody's fault but her own. You know what you should do? *'Clara:' Apologize? *'Spanky:' If that'll get you out of that robe so I can check out that precious verticle smile of yours. *'Clara:' I don't see why I should apologize. I mean, where I come from, all my servants are black… or worse. ---- *''(Toot says Ling-Ling's name, activating his battle mode)'' *'Ling-Ling:' That'll do, pig. That'll do. ---- *''(Wooldoor escapes from his bubble)'' *'Wooldoor:' I'm free! Ha ha! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!… Uh, wait. My immune system. I'm not strong enough to live outside the bubble! Gaaaaaaah! *''(Wooldoor deteriorates and vanished into thin air and dies)'' ---- *'Spanky:' So anyway, we gathered in the living room to vote and to be honest, I was totally looking forward to voting that hot black chick out. Oh, wait a minute. Not… not voting. I mean eating. Notes and inside references * In the Deleted Scenes option on the Season One DVD, there is an opening with each character getting to say a few introductory lines. From this original version the shots of the characters have been retained, with the exception of Captain Hero smashing a barrel on his forehead, which comes from the booze party in this episode. * When Clara and Foxxy make out in the hot tub, Captain Hero's nipples erect like a woman who is aroused. This would happen later with Spanky (as well as Hero again) in "The Other Cousin". Xandir seems taken aback by the moment but soon loses interest, indicating that the show intended for the character to be perceived as homosexual, even though he has not been officially identified as such. Indeed, the introductory narration even describes Xandir as "totally gay". * Princess Clara is the first housemate ever to occupy the confessional chair, and she also has the show's first line of dialogue (not counting the introduction): "The minute I met my new housemates, I felt like they were members of my family, only much, much poorer!" * With the exception of Ling-Ling and Wooldoor, the characters' confessional scenes are accompanied by captions revealing their ages, playing on another reality show convention. The ages given for Xandir, Clara, Toot, Foxxy, Hero and Spanky are 19, 20, 22, 23, 28 and 31, respectively. **The ages of Wooldoor and Ling-Ling would eventually be revealed in the Season Two episodes "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II" (13) and "Super Nanny" (16) respectively. * All of the housemates occupy the confessional chair at some point in this episode with the exception of Wooldoor, who would not appear in the confessional until episode three. * Blue Ball is the first guest character to occupy the confessional chair. Guest characters would appear in the confessional with great regularity in the first season; in the second season, however, confessional appearances by non-housemates would become extremely few and far between. * In line with her character's 1920s origins, Toot's voice in this episode is accompanied by tape hiss, suggesting that her lines were recorded on an old gramophone. This would only be in effect for this one episode, however; in all subsequent episodes, her voice is normal. * Captain Hero's wish for a hot, black woman in the house comes true immediately when Foxxy enters. However, his wish for a 12-year-old girl and a donkey would not be fulfilled until they are provided in "The Lemon-AIDS Walk." * When Toot tells Xandir's girlfriend that Xandir has never mentioned a girlfriend before, a montage plays of Xandir mentioning his girlfriend numerous times. One of the clips in the montage is of a scene that had yet to appear in the episode, the one where Xandir talks to Captain Hero just before departing to save her. * The two Xandir montages in this episode somewhat contradict each other. After the aforementioned montage of Xandir mentioning his girlfriend constantly, there is a scene later on in the episode where after Captain Hero complains that Xandir is always talking about saving his girlfriend, a montage plays of Xandir talking entirely about other things. However, this is actually a joke, where the camera man messes with Captain Hero by showing the audience clips where Xandir didn't say anything about his girlfriend, immediately after Captain Hero states "All he's been saying is I'm on a mission to save my girlfriend" and after the montage clips, Captain Hero says to the camera crew "D**ks". This reoccurs in another episode, Super Nanny, where the camera crew intentionally keeps filming, ruining Captain Hero's dramatic effect. * One of Drawn Together's most enduring running gags almost wasn't allowed to happen. Comedy Central had demanded that the producers remove the scenes of Toot intentionally cutting herself with a razor blade. However, after Frankie Abernathy was shown doing something similar on The Real World: San Diego, they were allowed to keep them in. * Toot's blood is animated as black in this episode (as she is a black and white character, her blood presumably being ink); however, subsequent episodes would show her as having gray or a normal crimson red blood. * Toot dies four times in this episode. She cracks her head on the table after sucking all the nitrous oxide out of a balloon, cuts her head off trying to get Xandir's attention, cracks her head on the table again during the tequila brunch and finally is eaten by Ling-Ling after she unwittingly accepts his challenge. This is the beginning of a long tradition of non-permanent housemate deaths on the show. Toot's multiple deaths also indicate that like many other animated series, the continuity in Drawn Together is extremely loose. However, where many shows break continuity from one episode to the next, Drawn Together takes the idea one step further by deliberately breaking continuity within the episode. * Apparently, when Tara Strong's mother heard her daughter performing the song "Black Chick's Tongue", she started crying. But not out of shame; she thought it was "beautiful". Goofs * When she is in the confessional discussing Clara's apology, Foxxy is missing her wristbands in the first three shots, but has them again at the end. * Just before Toot is about to start dancing and demolishing the house, Spanky's unibrow is missing. * Spanky's unibrow is also missing when Clara and Foxxy kiss for a second time. * During the booze party, Toot sucks up alcohol from a tube while the others chant "Suck". But when this word is chanted for the last time, the characters neither open their mouth nor do the move in rhythm to the chant, as they did before. * When the characters stand all together in one frame at the end of the introduction, zoom in on Princess Clara; here she definitely misses her eyebrows. * When Foxxy Love attempts to attack Princess Clara for having called her a servant girl (and Captain Hero "forces" them apart), Clara is wearing a purple neck band. But in the close-up of her face, she suddenly wears two bands around her neck, and later on it is just one band again. * When Captain Hero throws Foxxy in the air from the hot tub, when she falls back down you can see the scene is simply rewinded to create the reverse animation because Wooldor's bubble switches direction in mid air. Animated cameos * In the booze party, two Smurfs have a very grisly guest appearance as knife-wielding pit fighters. These would be the first of many cameo appearances on Drawn Together by famous animated characters. * At the beginning of the second act, as Foxxy attacks Clara, a Flintstones car drives by the house while a Jetsons-ish spaceship zooms by overhead. Cultural references * At the beginning of the story, a caption reading "Day 1" appears over a long shot of the house. This is a direct reference to The Real World, who used captions like this to let the viewer know how many days the current cast had been in the house together. The concept of the confessional comes from The Real World as well. * Ling-Ling's comment about giving children seizures is a reference to the infamous Pokémon episode "Dennō Senshi Porygon" which caused headaches and seizures to hundreds of children when it aired in Japan. The show then spoofs the scene by showing Ling-Ling's picture with rapid flashing lights for a couple of seconds. * This episode contains several references to The Legend of Zelda and its protagonist Link (whom Xandir is largely a parody of). **There is a Triforce motif (or a piece of one) on the back of Xandir's thong bathing suit. **Xandir refers to "Quad-forces" at one point, another Zelda spoof. **When he departs to save his girlfriend, Xandir plays a magic flute that transports him away in a tornado, just as Link does in the original The Legend of Zelda. * Concerning Xandir, there are two references to other (non-videogame) role-playing games, particularly Dungeons & Dragons. When Xandir talks to his girlfriend on the phone, Spanky calls him "Dungeons and Douchebags" and in his description of the tension following the fight between Foxxy and Clara, Xandir uses the term "+6 sword", which is a reference to a magical weapon in Dungeons & Dragons; the +6 refers to bonuses to the weapon's accuracy and damage. * Captain Hero calls Xandir "GayStation 2" at one point, referring to the Sony PlayStation 2. * Ling-Ling's rule about saying his name three times over a short period of time to summon his ballistic behavior might be a reference to Beetlejuice, who required someone to say his name three times in order to summon him. This ability was shared by horror movie monster The Candyman, another possible source for the reference. However, for those two characters, it was required to repeat their names rapidly several times in succession; for Ling-Ling it is sufficient merely to say his name three times over the course of a conversation, even when split between speakers (Clara says "Ling-Ling" twice and Toot makes the third). It also seems that Ling-Ling has to "activate" this rule of his, as Clara actually mentions his name before he announces that she must say it three times; this initial mention of Ling-Ling's name is not counted toward the three times. * To express disappointment, Ling-Ling says "Mitsubishi", a reference to the Japanese manufacturer. * Foxxy states, "Foxxy ain't a slave to nobody… nobody but the rhythm!", then begins moving rhythmically to funk-style music. This is a reference to "Slave to the Rhythm", a song and album by Grace Jones. * When Clara speaks to the producers on the phone, the voice of the producer is a muted trumpet, the same sound effect used for adults in the Charlie Brown cartoons. * Clara's advisor in the ball pit is named Blue Ball. While his name is a literal description of what he is- a blue-colored ball- it is also a reference to the sexual phenomenon known as blue balls. * Spanky's mentions that in Clara's world, inanimate objects spring to life and spew silly catchphrases. This is a reference to Disney's Beauty and the Beast, where many of the Beast's servants are household items. After Spanky says this, Blue Ball pops out of the pit and says, "Whatchoo talkin' bout, pig?", quoting Arnold Jackson's catchphrase from Diff'rent Strokes, "Whatchoo talkin' bout, Willis?". * The next morning following her hot tub kiss with Foxxy, Clara enters the kitchen humming "Black Chick's Tongue" (which is a parody of "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin). Toot asks her, "How was your night, Princess?" to which Clara replies, "It was magical!". The scene is a further reference to Aladdin, in which Princess Jasmine (one of the many Disney princesses Clara spoofs) exclaims, "It's all so magical!" at the end of "A Whole New World", then later when the Sultan enters her room, Jasmine is happily humming the song. * Ling-Ling's line to Toot before he kills her, "That'll do, pig, that'll do," is Farmer Hogget's closing line from Babe. * The film clip which accompanies the Double Hemm Productions logo at the end of this and every subsequent episode is a windstorm on the original Tacoma Narrows Bridge (also known as Galloping Gertie), capturing the bridge about to collapse. * Xandir is practicing tai chi chuan when Toot is about to tell him that last night his girlfriend called. Differences in DVD version The DVD version of this episode contains several lines and scenes which were either cut or changed in the televised version: * One of Clara's confessional bits is edited significantly in the televised version. The line, "I thought those people picked banjos, not fights! I was so upset about what Foxxy had done… I sure hope this comically misleading nose job makes me feel better… hey, not bad!" is chopped and rearranged into "I was so upset about what Foxxy had done... I thought those people picked banjos, not fights!" * Toot's line, "Would you just put it in me already? Even if ya just need a place to pee!" is shortened in the version aired on television, eliminating the reference to urination. * When Spanky becomes aroused by watching Clara cry, his penis is uncensored in both the original televised version and the DVD version. Later television airings, however, have his penis covered by a censor bar. * During the ball pit sequence, Spanky says to Clara, "If that'll get you out of that robe so I can check out that precious vertical smile of yours!" In the televised version, the word "robe" is replaced with "ball pit". * Also during the ball pit sequence, Clara explains in the DVD version of the episode that all of her servants at home are "black or worse." In the televised version, the word "worse" is replaced with "Presbyterian". * Spanky's line, "I was totally looking forward to voting that hot black chick out. No, wait a minute. Not voting. I mean, EATING!" is cut entirely in the televised version of the episode. * The scene in which Captain Hero waits patiently for the 12-year-old girl and donkey to show up is shortened considerably in the episode's televised version; in the DVD version, the scene is twice as long. This was likely done for television time constraints. * The DVD version of this episode contains two additional scenes that do not appear in the televised version of the episode. The first, which takes place right after the "Black Chick's Tongue" sequence, features Wooldoor coming back down to earth and escaping from the bubble he was encased in, causing him to die immediately (a reference to people with severe combined immunodeficiency syndrome, known in popular culture as bubble boys). The second is a live action sequence of a reporter surveying the decimated ruins of the trailer park that was destroyed by Xandir's tornado. "Three days after the killer tornado hit, and it's total chaos out here, some 300 homes decimated. You could understand after the last couple of days, it was difficult to find out who lived where, and what happened to everyone." * Foxxy and Clara's middle fingers are blurred out in both the televised version and the DVD version of the episode, marking one of two instances (the other being "Gay Bash") where the DVD is censored. In this particular case, however, the blurring is necessary because it's the basis of a joke, that being that Clara didn't know what hand gesture Foxxy was making behind the pixelization until she does it herself. * The "This year on Drawn Together" teaser contains around twice as many clips in the DVD version than in the televised version. Gallery Gallery 1.PNG|The housemates' first meeting, minus Foxxy Gallery 2.PNG|Clara, the first housemate to occupy the confessional Gallery 3.PNG|Wooldoor mistakes Ling-Ling for a Dog Gallery 4.PNG|Toot infatuated after seeing Xandir for the first time Gallery 5.PNG|Toot doing a Charleston which demolishes the house Gallery 6.PNG|Wooldoor frantically scribbling on the wall Gallery 7.PNG|Foxxy, the last housemate to arrive Gallery 8.PNG|Hero wating for another housemate to arrive Gallery 9.PNG|Foxxy attempts to attack Clara, but is thwarted by Captain Hero Gallery 10.PNG|Foxxy attacking Clara Gallery 11.PNG|The housemates partying, minus Clara Gallery 12.PNG|The Housemates cheer on The Smurfs fighting each other Gallery 13.PNG|Wooldoor gets trapped inside a bubble made from Spanky's underwater flatulence Gallery 14.PNG|Toot tells Xandir's girlfriend about his true indentity Gallery 15.PNG|Spanky getting an erection after seeing Clara cry Gallery 16.PNG|Clara and Spanky talk about Foxxy Gallery 17.PNG|Clara tries to apologize to Foxxy Gallery 18.PNG|Clara and Foxxy make out Clara and Foxxy make out a bunch during the song.png|Clara and Foxxy make out while they sing a musical number Gallery 19.PNG|Xandir panicking after finding what Toot had done Gallery 20.PNG|Ling-Ling about to attack Toot Gallery 21.PNG|Ling-Ling murders and eats Toot Gallery 22.PNG|Ling-Ling smiles with dirty teeth after eating Toot Gallery 23.PNG|Hero, Xandir, Spanky and Wooldoor watching Clara and Foxxy fight once again Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. Category:Episodes Category:Clara Episodes Category:Foxxy Episodes Category:Toot Episodes Category:Xandir Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Racism-Themed Episodes